Rough Diamond
by Kaito.DeBlancQuaDouze
Summary: Kanata, New York, dan impiannya. Akankah menjadi nyata? Reviews please


**Fanfic pertamaku tentang Kanata Hongo :D**

**Warning : OOC, AU, typo, gajhe, dll.**

Aku benci orang munafik. Jujur saja. Dan apakah aku munafik? Tentu! Lebih dari mereka! Sejak ku menyadarinya, aku pun memulai untuk membenci diriku sendiri jauh lebih dari yang bisa kau kira.

Jika dari awal aku sudah memberitahumu bahwa aku membenci 'kemunafikan' dengan sepenuh jiwa dan ragaku, maka jangan kau sekali-sekali berbuat itu. Terutama saat di depanku.

Oh ya, namaku Kanata Hongo. Hanya seorang remaja laki-laki Jepang biasa yang genap berumur 16 tahun di tahun ini. Kalian benar-benar ingin tahu sosokku? Ahh, yang benar saja! Aku hanyalah aku. Dengan tinggi 171 cm. Badanku lumayan kurus, rambutku hitam lurus. Aku berkacamata _frameless_ sejak kelas 1 SMP. Sudah bisakah kau bayangkan?

" Hei, Kanata! Jangan terlalu banyak alasan! Pengecut! " tutur bocah bernama Takahima Uroda seenaknya dari seberang telepon.

" Aku benar-benar sakit untuk hari ini, _baka_… " jawabku malas. " Ini latihan terakhirmu! Kenapa kau malah menghindar?! " Takahima sedikit menggertak. Percuma saja, aku tidak hengkang. Toh, aku memang benar-benar sakit flu hari ini. Aku tidak masuk sekolah sudah 2 hari. Apa masih kurang lazim alasan-alasan dan fakta yang kuberikan padamu, Takahima?

" Hey, kau tahu juga kan kalau kurang dari seminggu aku akan menjadi warga negara lain. Tak bisakah kau menghantar kepergianku dengan.. haa.. haa.. hassyuuuu! " sembari berceloteh pada Takahima yang tak sabar, bersinku jadi ikut-ikutan tak sabar. Aku tidak membuat-buat bersinku. Dia bahkan datang tiba-tiba, menghalau celotehanku yang bahkan hanya tinggal satu kata lagi. Tapi respon Takahima belum berubah juga.

" Tidak mau tahu. Kau ini laki-laki! Jangan bertindak perempuan begitu! Sejak kapan kau jadi begini? " sindir Takahima dengan suara yang menurutku terdengar menantang, seperti mau mengajakku perang. Sial, aku disamakan dengan kaum hawa? Selemah itu?

" Iya, baiklah! Aku akan kesana dalam 7 menit. _Ooguchi_. " aku mengalah. Takahima memang paling bisa merubah pikiran orang melalui mulut lihainya yang selalu melebih-lebihkan suasana. Bakatnya itu memang menjadi andalan kala dalam situasi kepepet. Sudahlah, aku tidak ingin ikut campur. Bagaimanapun, sudah nyaris 10 tahun kami bersama. Tapi bukan berarti juga aku dan Takahima berkepribadian serasi. Jikalau aku dan dia berkepribadian serasi, kami jelas tidak mungkin bisa bersahabat. Karena persahabatan itu adalah untuk saling mengisi, bukan untuk saling serasi.

Tanpa banyak menggumam lagi, kusambut mantel musim dingin warna abu-abu milikku yang telah hinggap di kursi meja belajar. Asal kau tahu saja, ini Bulan Desember- bulannya musim dingin bagi negara yang memiliki 4 musim di dalamnya. Sebenarnya aku menyukai salju, tapi aku benci keadaanku yang tak bisa menikmati salju kali ini dengan maksimal. Aku kesusahan untuk berjalan, bersin sialan ini terus-terusan menyergapku. " Kanata! Kau tidak apa-apa? " teriak ibu dari arah dapur di lantai satu. " Aku tidak apa-apa, bu! Haasyuu! " aku membalas kecemasan ibu dengan sebuah bersin. Hidungku gatal, aku bolak-balik menggosoknya hingga (mungkin) terlihat memerah. Catatan saja, kamarku berada di lantai dua. Berada persis di sebelah kamar kakakku (yang sangat menyebalkan), si Haruka Hongo.

Aku berusaha menunduk ke bawah meja belajar guna mencari sebuah barang. Uhh tidak ada. Aku beralih ke lemari geser tempat aku biasa menyimpan bermacam benda. Siapa tahu barang itu disana.

Pfuhh, ini dia! Ketemu! Bola keberuntunganku. Barang itu memang wajib untuk dibawa.

Duk, duk, duk.. kuturuni anak tangga demi anak tangga dengan tergesa. " Aku berangkat! " ucapku sekilas pada ibu kala aku melewati dapur.

" Nah, dia datang.. " Takahima tampak senang. Dia sudah gila. Di tengah lebatnya salju yang turun, dia malah cengar-cengir bersama Ryuuno, Junpei, dan Yuu di lapangan kosong belakang sekolah kami, SMP Hinode Gakuen. " Cih, ngakunya sakit flu? Bahkan kau tak memakai syal dan sarung tangan untuk kemari. " protes Ryuuno-kun. Sebelum aku membalas protes darinya, aku ingin memberitahumu lagi kalau aku juga bersahabat dengan mereka yang masing-masing bernama Ryuunosuke Kamiki, Junpei Mizobata, dan Yuu Shirota. Sama-sama tengil seperti Takahima. Tapi setidaknya mereka memang sahabat-sahabatku.

" Salahkan Takahima. Aku kesini dengan terburu-buru, tau. Hasyuuu! " aku mengelak dengan berbasis kenyataan.

Ryuuno terdiam. Ia yang semula berdiri dengan menapakkan sepatu sebelah kanannya di atas permukaan bola miliknya kini malah menendang bola itu jauh-jauh. Mulai dipasangnya raut kesal. " Kau jadi makin egois saja. "

Serentak Takahima, aku, dan Yuu menatap Ryuuno bingung. " Kerasukan apa dia? " bisikku sembari sedikit menengadah pada Takahima dan Yuu.

" Ryuuno ada benarnya. " Yuu spontan mengiyakan perkataan Ryuuno.

Aku refleks memundurkan badanku. _Egois bagaimana maksud kalian? _ tanyaku dalam hati. " Ehm, sudahlah, bagaimana kalau kita langsung main saja? Hari makin dingin, aku tidak mau hipotermia menyerang saat aku akan melesakkan tendangan kerenku ke gawang… " Takahima mencoba mencairkan suasana.

" _Baka_, buka pintunya. " perintah Haruka dengan suara(tak merdu)nya yang khas di telinga. Aku terlanjur hafal betul akan bunyi pita suara Haruka yang serak-serak nyemek itu. Kriieekk…, " Ada apa? " aku membalas dengan tatapan sinis. Sudah pasti bocah tengil ini ada maunya.

" Biarkan aku masuk. " Haruka ikut sinis.

Toh belum sempat aku menjawab, dia sudah menerobos masuk begitu saja ke area kamarku tanpa segan-segan. Ya, namanya juga Haruka. Salah satu kesimpulan yang kutarik tentangnya selama 16 tahun hidup bersamanya: dia perengek tangguh, apapun yang dia minta harus dikabulkan. Sekalipun tak ada yang akan mengabulkan permintaannya, pada akhirnya ia akan mengabulkan sendiri permintaan-permintaannya itu. Idiot bukan?

" Tutup pintunya. " perintah Haruka untuk yang kedua kalinya. " Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Sejauh ini kau masih nampak normal, _Yaoi_-kun. " aku merespon perintah Haruka curiga. Ehm, sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu curiga juga. Untuk apa mencurigai bocah _hentai_ macam dia? Fakta ke-_hentai_-annya jelas menyatakan bahwa bocah itu tidak mengalami abnormalitas dalam kodratnya sebagai laki-laki. " Kau makin banyak bicara saja. " Haruka merebahkan raganya ke ranjang kamarku dengan cukup keras hingga badannya sedikit terpantul untuk beberapa kali dari permukaan _bed cover_. " Dunia makin banyak bicara. "

Aku masih berada di samping pintu kamar dengan posisi tangan menggengam kusen erat-erat sambil menatap kakakku. Aku tak tertegun, dia memang begitu. Gemar bicara aneh. Dari dulu aku berpikiran, mungkin itu memang caranya untuk mengekspresikan suasana hati dan pikirnya. Bicaranya seakan mengandung falsafah tersendiri, yang singkat tapi di baliknya memiliki penjabaran tinggi. Tak semua orang bisa mengerti, termasuk ayah dan ibu. Tapi aku tak mau bertestimoni kalau hanya aku yang mengerti dirinya. Kau merasa rumit? _So am I_.

" Aku belajar darimu. " aku melepaskan genggamanku dari kusen pintu lalu berjalan pelan ke arah kursi meja belajar.

Haruka menyengir kecil. " Kau tak tahu apa-apa, bedebah. " bicaranya lagi saat aku sudah menduduki kursi meja belajar dengan nyaman. " Mereka-lah yang membelajarimu untuk banyak bicara. " Haruka menunjuk satu-satunya foto yang bertengger di tengah-tengah tempelan-tempelan poster bergambar _band-band_ _rock _dan _punk_ kenamaan Jepang di dinding kamarku dengan telunjuknya. Foto itu tepat bertengger di antara poster _Flow_ dan _Asian Kungfu Generation_. Foto ini terlihat paling megah. Menurutku ini karena ukuran serta bingkainya yang berwarna keemasan mengkilat berpahatan ala adat Jepang kuno . Menjadikannya _center of view_ dari ruangan ini.

Foto itu merupakan foto keluarga yang terdiri atas ayah, ibu, Haruka, dan tentu saja- aku. Kala foto itu diambil, aku masih kelas 4 SD. Sedangkan Haruka, dia masih kelas 3 SMP. Aku mengenakan seragam sekolahku dan Haruka mengenakan atribut _baseball-_nya. Aku masih ingat, sebelum pengambilan foto berlangsung, dia sok memproklamirkan kebanggaan akan kostum yang dikenakannya dengan penuh congkak. Prestasi _baseball_-nya bisa dibilang lumayan. Tapi itu dulu.

" Kau menunjuk dirimu sendiri? " tanggapku dengan paras bodoh.

Haruka mendengus, " Berapa nilai bahasamu selama ini? Jadi selama ini menurutmu kata 'mereka' bermakna 'tunggal' ? "

Aku mengangkat kedua bahuku secara bersamaan dengan kepala yang sedikit miring ke kanan-bermaksud mengejeknya.

" Apa karena kau begini? Apa karena keadaan dan alasan ini? Dunia memilihmu? " Haruka mendesis seraya memejamkan kedua kelopak mata sayunya. Bahkan meski kacamata _frameless _masih setia bertengger di batang hidungnya yang mancung. Mungkin ini benar-benar puncak keletihannya. Titik jenuh akan semua problema yang terjadi padanya. Termasuk problema tentang keluarga. Problema yang berusaha aku dan Haruka tutupi selama ini. Problema ini keras, menjadi penyebab terblokade-nya semua rasa cinta yang besar di dalam hati masing-masing anggota keluarga ini.

Aku hanya bisa diam. Dalam hatiku rasanya ingin berteriak, tapi aku bukan tipe manusia yang segampang itu meneriakkan setiap eksistensi. Tak jauh berbeda dengan Haruka, mungkin hanya dengan berbicara sepatah namun cukup mewakilkan segalanya. Tak butuh linguitas yang panjang lebar yang malah menjadikannya omong kosong.

" Haruka! Kanata! Makan malam sudah siap! " teriak ibu dari arah dapur.

Aku mencibir dalam hati. Makan malam adalah momok terbesar bagiku di setiap harinya. Kenapa? Kau akan tahu kenapa sebentar lagi. " Hey, Haruka. Kau dengar itu? " aku mencoba membangunkan Haruka dari keletihannya. " Bangunlah, kenyataanmu sudah menunggumu untuk kembali lagi. "

Tak lama, Haruka mulai membuka matanya perlahan. Perlahan juga ia beranjak dari ranjangku lantas pergi tanpa permisi. Sempat terlihat rautnya membersitkan perasaan kecewa. Aku bisa merasakan kata hatinya yang sebenarnya masih ingin bicara lebih banyak padaku. Seonggok sesal turut mewarnai raut itu. Aku benar-benar mengerti Haruka yang selalu sulit untuk mengutarakan isi hatinya.

Duk, duk, duk…, anak tangga menciptakan irama yang saling bersahutan karena dituruni oleh dua manusia sekaligus. Aku menuruni tangga tepat di belakang Haruka. Hatiku makin was-was. Neraka akan dimulai.

Sesampainya, Haruka menyibakkan tirai pintu dapur. Dilihatnya sudah terdapat sepasang suami-istri yang telah menunggunya di kursi meja makan. Haruka segera mengambil tempat seperti biasa, aku pun menyusul. " _Itadakimasu… _" Aku memulai.

Sekitaran 10 menit berlalu," Kanata, bagaimana flu-mu? " Ibu membuka percakapan usai makan malam seperti biasa. Beliau memang yang selalu menjadi penengah, yang netral di antara semuanya. Meski begitu, makan malam selalu bersifat tegang dan terkesan menyedihkan. Terkhusus untukku dan Haruka, makan malam adalah (kutekankan lagi) momok terbesar. " Sudah membaik, Bu. " jawabku. " Jaga kesehatanmu, Kanata. Sebentar lagi kita akan perjalanan jauh. " tambah ayah. Aku mengangguk kecil.

" Lalu Haruka, apa kegiatanmu hari ini? " Ibu beralih pada Haruka

" Kau tidak main _baseball_ lagi, kan? " singgung ayah impulsif sembari memandang Haruka sensi. " Kuharap jawabannnya tidak. "

Haruka hanya diam. Persis seperti saat aku terdiam. Satu hal lagi, 'berdiam' adalah kegiatan yang menandakan kami sedang memendam sesuatu. Kami terbilang sulit untuk mengatakan kebohongan. Kalau pun bisa, kebohongan yang kami ciptakan pasti bukanlah kebohongan yang berkelas. Murid TK saja bisa menebak kebohongan kami seketika. Kami hanya bisa diam, diam, diam. Tipikal yang tak bisa terubah.

" Seminggu lagi aku akan pergi, MASIH KAU SEPERTI INI HAH? " BRAAAKK! Ayah memukul meja makan dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang besar penuh amarah. Serentak peralatan makan yang ada di atas meja melayang. Akhirnya, ada yang kembali ke tempatnya, dan ada yang meleset. Menyebabkan pecahan beling berserakan dimana-mana. Tak ayal, mantan atlet judo itu selalu menjadikan meja makan sebagai sasarannya untuk berlampias. Sudah terlalu banyak retakan di meja makan, merupakan saksi bisu kemarahannya yang tak pernah usai hingga kini. " APA MAUMU, HARUKA? TIDAKKAH KAU MENGASIHANI AKU? HAA? KAU MAU AKU CEPAT MATI? JAWAB!"

Apa tanggapanmu?

Tanggapanku, ini sudah biasa. Sudah terlalu biasa. Aku sudah hafal semua ritmenya, semua rasanya, semua detail kejadian yang berulang nyaris di setiap malam.

Seperti biasa, tak ada yang berdaya. Semua hanya membisu, menunduk, dan memaklumi. Polah ayah sudah menjadi rutinitas makan malam keluarga ini. Sebenarnya tak hanya pada makan malam rutinitas ini terjadi. Tapi kejadian pada makan malam selalu lebih intens.

Aku bertaruh, kau pasti bertanya-tanya, sejak kapan?

Rutinitas ini tergelar sejak Haruka duduk di bangku kelas 1 SMP. Kronologisnya? Aku akan memberitahumu.


End file.
